Is it you?
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Rinku used to know someone, and she has come back now... very angsty.
1. MidoriRoku

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
Rinku, Chuu, Touya, and Jin are walking along in the Makai together.  
  
Rinku: My feet hurt, could you carry me Chuu?  
Chuu: your feet are fine; you can walk plenty well enough on your own.  
Rinku: hm. darn it.  
  
All of the sudden they hear a loud bang, somewhat like a gunshot followed by a loud scream coming from the forest. It sounded like a female scream in pain.  
  
Jin: What was that?  
Touya: I don't know but it sounded like someone was in pain.  
Rinku: I sounded like a girl.  
Chuu: why don't we go check it out?  
Jin: not like we have anything better to do.  
  
They all walk off the path and into the dense forest and bush until they make it to a break in the trees. Rinku was behind all of them. Chuu gets there first. A small pale figure lay pinned to a tree. It was a nude woman with one nail in each shoulder, one in the palm of her right hand, one in the upper arm of her left arm, one through her ankle, and one right through her abdomen. Two low level yokai are standing in front of the bloodied woman. The woman is motionless. Chuu grabs Rinku's head, as he's just about to make it into the clearing.  
  
Chuu: this isn't for children's eyes.  
Rinku: but I wanna see!  
Touya: Chuu's right.  
Rinku: fine.  
  
As soon as the other two yokai see Chuu, Touya, and Jin they run away with something leathery in their arms. Chuu walks up to the woman on the tree. She has scales in various places on her body, somewhat like a snake. Chuu looks at her face. Her eyes are closed.  
  
Chuu: pity, she looks nice enough-  
  
But her motionless face springing to life and biting his hand with her long fangs cuts him off. Chuu rips back his hand and stares at the four perfectly imprinted puncture wounds.  
  
Jin: huh? I thought she was dead?  
Chuu: apparently not.  
  
Chuu stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. Touya looks concerned.  
  
Touya: Are you okay Chuu?  
Chuu: fine, just a little woozy.  
Woman: (in a raspy sort of hiss) help me. Please, I am sorry; if you help me I will help you.  
Jin: why would we need your help?  
Woman: (panting) because he will die. I injected him with poison by accident; I thought he was one of them. I can help him get it out.  
Jin: why should we trust you after you bit him in the first place?  
Woman: there is no reason but you have to help me down.  
Jin: we're not going to help you down after that. How do we know you won't just bite us all?  
Woman: you do not. Fine, I will just get down myself.  
  
The woman takes a deep breath and pulls her right hand to the flat part of the nail. She pulls on it with her hand still through it. It comes out of the tree she is pinned to. She then proceeds to do this with every one except the one right in her abdomen. All the others can do is watch this horrific event. She puts her left hand on the nail and the nail loses its grip on the tree and she falls to the ground with silent thump. She curls up into a small ball and lies there motionless. Chuu is now panting heavily from the venom. The woman moans in pain. You can see two bloody stumps on the back of her shoulder blades.  
  
Chuu: what's *pant* in that venom a yours *pant*?  
Touya: Are you all right Chuu?  
Chuu: I dunno. Ask her.  
Woman: *moan* now I have no reason to help you *moan*  
Rinku: Can I look now?  
Jin: do whatever ya like; just be warned it's kinda bloody.  
Woman: a child?  
Jin: yeah you got a problem with that?  
Woman: *moan* no, I just.  
Rinku: hey, are you okay? What happened to you?  
Woman: Rinku?  
Rinku: do I know you?  
Woman: *moan* I do not blame you if you do not. but I used to help you. *moan* I took care of you for a short while.  
Rinku: Midori-Roku? (Me-doe-ree--row-koo)  
Midori: Rinku, it is you, I thought that in my status I was delirious and hallucinating.  
Touya: you know her Rinku?  
Rinku: yes, and I never knew what happened to her after I found you guys. I stayed with her for a year and then she disappeared one day. Then a while after that you showed up. What ever happened to you Midori-Roku?  
Midori: I fear my time may run out before I am able to. But will start for I am sure that is much more fulfilling than nothing. I remember that day, I had to leave, I had promised an underworld demon crime ring a favor and they had taken me up on it. I was to create an antidote for a new swill that they had created but were unable to control its influence. I *moan*  
Rinku: Midori-Roku! Are you okay?  
Midori: no, but there is nothing that I can do about it.  
Rinku: (tearing up) what does that mean?  
  
(Me: yes I know. sob sob, oh well DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE I AM!)  
  
Midori: I will tell you the story now, and explain it later if I have the time. But first I have to help your friend if I am not mistaken.  
Rinku: Chuu?  
  
Chuu doesn't look so good, he's sweating a lot and Touya is trying to help him. Jin is just looking on with caution.  
  
Midori: I am not sure that I can move to him. If he can come over here then I can help him.  
  
Touya helps Chuu over to Midori-Roku, Midori-Roku opens her mouth and re- bites his hand in the same place she bit him in the first place, the veins around where she bit him were a sickish green but the color seems to be seeping out back into Midori-Roku's mouth. She lets go and Chuu gets up unsteadily.  
  
Chuu: I'm just glad she didn't put more in.  
Midori: I would not do that to one of Rinku's new friends. After all you are all he has.  
Rinku: but what about you? I have you now don't I?  
Midori: for now, but I fear not much longer.  
Rinku: what can I do to make you better?  
Midori: if you wanted to talk to me longer you could get these spikes out but it would not make too much of a difference, I would just die of something besides blood loss.  
Rinku: you can't die! Not after I've found you after all this time! That would be mean!  
Midori: hm. (Smiles)  
  
Rinku slowly pulls one of the spikes out of Midori-Roku's shoulder and drops it heavily to the ground; her skin grew back together quickly and stopped bleeding.  
  
Jin: wow, that would be nice to have. But why did you say that you would die anyway?  
Rinku: only her skin heals, not her flesh, it's like if she got stabbed in the heart and you took it out her skin would heal up but her heart would still be bleeding on the inside.  
  
Rinku continues to pull out more spikes and watch her skin peel together. Finally after about a minute of silence Rinku finished pulling out spikes and helped Midori-Roku to sit up against a tree.  
  
Midori: thank you Rinku. I appreciate it.  
Rinku: what are you going to do now?  
Midori: I do not know really, but I get the feeling pretty soon nothing at all.  
Rinku: stop saying things like that! You're not going to die!  
Midori: whatever you say.  
Rinku: wait here a second won't you?  
Midori: Sure.  
  
Rinku runs up to Jin, Chuu, and Touya. They all look down at him wiping his eyes. He stares up at them for a moment and then Jin gets it.  
  
Jin: oh no ya don't! We can't do that!  
Chuu: do what?  
Jin: he wants us to bring her with us! I sure as heck know I don't wanna be carrying around no dead corpses today!  
Chuu: you want us to bring her with us?  
Rinku: just till she gets better. If we leave her here all alone she will die!  
Touya: does she really mean that much to you?  
Rinku: *sniffle* yes.  
Jin: I ain't carryin' her!  
Rinku: so we can bring her!  
Chuu: I guess. But you gotta help with her, we're not just doing it all for you and you just sit there and watch.  
Rinku: Thank you so much!  
  
Rinku jumps up and runs back to Midori-Roku who is sitting there placidly staring off into space with her arms crossed over her, bloody, pale, nude body.  
  
Rinku: Midori-Roku! They said that you could come with us!  
Midori: what? You want me to come with you? Why would you want me to go with you?  
Rinku: because you were the person that helped me become who I am now.  
Midori: I do not want to be a burden. You can just leave me here. Besides I am not much use without my wings.  
Rinku: they took your wings!  
Midori: yes and I would not want to be a burden so you can just leave me here.  
Rinku: no I can't, we already said that you could come with us. But we have to get you something to wear.  
  
Rinku thinks for a moment.  
  
Midori: see I am already a burden to you.  
Rinku: no you're not. I just have to think.  
Midori: if you could get me a snake then I could-  
Rinku: yeah, that's it. I'll get you a snake.  
  
Rinku runs back up to the others, they look down again.  
  
Jin: what is it now squirt?  
Rinku: I need a snake.  
Touya: why would you need a snake?  
Rinku: for her.  
Chuu: how do you expect us to get you a snake?  
Rinku: well I know where one is but I can't reach it.  
Touya: where?  
Rinku: (points above Jin's head) right there.  
Jin: *screams then moves somewhere else* why didn't ya tell me earlier?!  
Rinku: just somebody grab it, it won't bite you.  
  
Chuu reaches up and grabs the large snake by the tail and pulls it down slowly and carefully. He then abruptly drops it into Rinku's outstretched arms. The snake is a very long but thin snake with a typical small spotted pattern and a rounded head.  
  
Rinku: thanks!  
Touya: that was a little odd.  
Jin: I just wanna get goin'.  
  
Rinku runs up to Midori-Roku with the long snake and lets it go in her lap. The serpent slithers its way around her hips several times and then creeps around her chest covering up her breasts.  
  
Rinku: there. Now how are you going to walk?  
Midori: I do not really think that I can.  
Rinku: (turning and shouting at Chuu) hey Chuu?  
Chuu: aye?  
Rinku: Can you help her walk?  
Chuu: you mean carry don't you?  
Rinku: yes, that's what I meant. Can you?  
Chuu: (walking over) fine.  
  
Chuu picks up Midori-Roku and starts walking back towards the path, the others follow.  
  
A.N. Well if you want more I want you to review. If you don't I probably won't like it myself and well. this is only my second yu yu hakusho fanfic but I might write a couple more. So if you want to see more then review. Midori-Roku is my own character so. yeah. Just review. 


	2. Questions

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction. And yes I am fully aware what Midori-Roku  
means in Japanese.  
  
All of them are walking along down a path, Chuu is still carrying Midori- Roku buy he doesn't seem to mind.  
  
Chuu: so what were those guys doin' to ya?  
Midori: well, I would not help them so they took my wings and left me there.  
Touya: you had wings?  
Jin: so that's what they were carrying off. I was wondering what they had taken.  
Midori: yes. Is there anything else that you need to know?  
Jin: yeah, why do you never use like 'don't' or 'wouldn't'? You have to say 'do not' and 'would not'.  
Midori: that is just the way that I learned to speak.  
Jin: right.  
Touya: What are you?  
Midori: I am a demon, just as you are. Only I am a snake demon.  
Chuu: so that explains the scales.  
Midori: yes.  
Rinku: are you feeling any better Midori-Roku?  
Midori: a little, thank you. If you do not want to bring me you do not have to you know.  
Chuu: yeah, we know. But it seems to mean a lot to the little guy.  
Midori: he really is your friend is he not?  
Chuu: yeah. I picked him up after you and taught him to fight with these guys here.  
Midori: is he good at what he does?  
Chuu: yeah. He's really good.  
Midori: nice to hear.  
Touya: so what were you saying in your story?  
Midori: oh, I nearly forgot. Well, I had created an antidote in theory but I did not have the ingredients to make it. I told them that it would have to be tested but they insisted that if I do not get it right because of all the rare ingredients that I needed, and if it did not work then I would be in trouble. Well I am sure that you can guess how it worked out.  
Rinku: I'm so sorry for you Midori-Roku. I wish I could have helped.  
Midori: do not worry about it so much. It is no big deal.  
Rinku: whatever you say.  
Jin: anyway we're almost home!  
Midori: where do you live?  
Jin: I thought it was somewhere around here? I was sure of it.  
Touya: right up there.  
Jin: I knew that!  
  
An average sized fairly normal house lay ahead of them.  
  
Rinku: of course you did.  
Jin: all a ya'll be quiet!  
Chuu: just get inside.  
  
They all walk inside the house. It seems like an average house except slightly smaller. The kitchen is to the left and a seemingly 'sitting down' room was to the right. There was an upstairs and downstairs as well.  
  
Jin: it seems like it's been a while since we've been here.  
Touya: we left this morning?  
Jin: I know but I was just saying that it 'felt' like we hadn't been here in a while, not that it actually hadn't been a while.  
  
Chuu walks over to a couch on the right side of the room and sets Midori- Roku down. He then walks back over to the rest of them.  
  
Chuu: what time is it?  
Touya: I think it's sometime around five o'clock?  
Rinku: I'm hungry.  
Jin: so somebody make dinner!  
Chuu: I can't. I don't know how to cook.  
Rinku: (muttering) not like we would trust his cooking anyway.  
Jin: I was too lazy to learn how.  
Rinku: I guess I'll help Touya cook seeing as I can't reach everything so I can't do it alone.  
Touya: fine.  
Jin: okay!  
  
Jin and Chuu walk off upstairs. Touya and Rinku walk to the kitchen as Midori-Roku props herself up and watches for a moment.  
  
Rinku: so Midori-Roku, what do you want?  
Midori: I do not need to eat for a while.  
Touya: why not?  
Midori: I am a snake Demon. I do not need to eat for another month or so.  
Rinku: oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
Midori: I am sure that you do not remember a lot of things.  
Rinku: well it was a while ago.  
Midori: do not feel bad. Everyone forgets things. Even I forget a few things after long whiles.  
Rinku: yeah, well I remember that.  
Midori: (to Touya) so what was your name? I never got that.  
Touya: my name is Touya. I am an ice demon.  
Midori: ah. I knew an ice demon at one point but he got defeated in battle and perished from his wounds. I could have helped him but I did not, I have always regretted that.  
Rinku: that must have been before you met me.  
Midori: oh much, much before I knew you. I think it was over one hundred years before I met you.  
Touya: how old are you?  
Midori: even I ca not remember. But if I had to guess I would say 93,000 years. I am old and for the most part not the slightest bit frail.  
  
Touya and Rinku look very surprised.  
  
Rinku: I never knew that you were that old!  
Midori: you never brought it up with me. You always just assumed my age.  
Rinku: oh, well I should have. Oh! I should go and get you some proper clothes. I'll be right back.  
Midori: thank you.  
Rinku: no problem.  
  
Rinku runs upstairs really quickly and disappears.  
  
Touya: what do you do? I mean you must have accumulated some skills after that time.  
Midori: well, I am good a witchcraft, I at one point learned how to manipulate water; I also oddly enough, learned how to speak nearly all languages in my spare time of course.  
Touya: an odd collection of skills I have to say.  
Midori: well when you have all that time you tend to just find things, not all of them good but for the most part it comes out good.  
Touya: I suppose.  
Midori: so now that I answered you question. What are every one else's names?  
Touya: oh, yes. How rude of us. Well the one who carried you is Chuu and the red haired one is Jin.  
Midori: now what would and odd group such as you have as their skills?  
Touya: Rinku has learned how to manipulate yo yo's, Jin is a master of wind, Chuu focuses on physical strength mostly, and I am a master of ice.  
Midori: ice huh? You must be pretty good at what you do.  
Touya: I suppose.  
  
Rinku walks back downstairs with some clothes in his hands. He walks over to Midori-Roku and sets them down next to her.  
  
Rinku: here, sorry it took so long but I was having trouble finding clothes that would fit you. But I found some.  
Midori: I hope it did not cause you any trouble. I would not want to overburden you.  
Rinku: how many times do we have to tell you, you are not burdening us! Midori: I just do not want someone as old as me to have to waste the time of the young.  
  
Midori-Roku gets her snake as her right leg as she make her way as directed by Rinku to the bathroom. She came back several minutes later wearing a pair of large khakis, and a normal looking cotton, button up shirt. You can still see the snake on the outside of her clothing, acting as her right leg. She seemed to simply lie limply in the snake's grip that now was spiraled around her body like she was in a harness and couldn't move even if she wanted to. You could also see that the snake was avoiding the spots where she had been injured.  
  
Rinku: sorry they're a bit big but that's the closest thing I think we had to fitting you.  
Midori: it is great Rinku. Thank you.  
Rinku: you know you don't always have to constantly say thank you to everyone. If you say it once that's enough.  
Midori: so now you are the one lecturing me on what to do?  
Rinku: heh, heh.  
Midori: (smiles) I am just kidding.  
Touya: Rinku could you go and get Chuu and Jin. Dinner is ready.  
Rinku: okay.  
  
Midori-Roku lets her snake take her back to the couch. The snake merely curls up around her like it is enjoying her company. Chuu and Jin came down and all four of them sat down at the dinner table and started eating.  
  
Jin: Aren't you gonna eat?  
Midori: I don't have to for a while  
Jin: you don't?  
Midori: I'm a snake demon.  
Jin: so?  
Midori: snake demons can go long periods of time without having to eat. Most of the time for a month at a time, but that's for a small meal. For a large mean snake demons can go for up to five months without food.  
Jin: wow, I could never do that.  
Midori: (smiles)  
  
After about twenty minutes of eating every one was finished eating. Jin, Rinku, and Touya all got up and Chuu looked unhappy. He picked up all their plates and put them in the sink and walked off.  
  
Jin: well, I guess I'm doing the dishes.  
Rinku: if you insist! Hey Chuu, come back here, you never really got introduced to Midori-Roku.  
  
Chuu walks back slowly, like he is checking to make sure that he doesn't have to do the dishes.  
  
Chuu: all right I'll come meet her properly.  
  
Chuu walks out to where Midori-Roku is sitting with Rinku and they both sit down on the other couch. Touya also walked over and sat down with them.  
  
Chuu: so, you're a snake demon. Who were your parents?  
Midori: I do not have parents.  
Touya: how can't you have parents?  
Midori: I was the first of my kind, or so I know. I was the backfire of a spell and my creators liked me so they made more. They were a couple of old hermit's that had been friends a long time and I guess they were trying to make something else and I came up.  
Rinku: I'm just now realizing how little I really know about you.  
Midori: if anything you know the most about me. I do not really know anyone else. Chuu: so you don't have any friends? Midori: no but I get used to it. At this point I am not really used to being around other living things besides snakes.  
Rinku: well now you have me again!  
Midori: yes, I suppose I do. So, what do you guys do?  
Touya: we do different things but for the most part fight.  
Midori: so what were all of you doing out there in the woods.  
Chuu: we had just gotten back from visiting an old friend. His name is Yuseke Urameshi. We met him at the dark tournament.  
Midori: you all went to the dark tournament?  
Rinku: yeah, and I was a fighter!  
Midori: wow, you must have learned a lot from these guys. Probably more than I could teach you. I think it may have been for the better that you were separated from me. I don't know how much I could do for you.  
Rinku: don't think that. Sure things would have turned out different but I don't know that it would have been better or worse.  
Midori: I do.  
Chuu: what do you mean by, 'I do'?  
Midori: I am pretty good a divination and such.  
  
After a while of talking it came to be quite late. After a while Jin came in on the conversation. They all decided that Midori-Roku was going to sleep in Rinku's bed with him. After all his bed was the same size as the rest of theirs and they had slept in the same bed when Midori-Roku was caring for him as a young child.  
  
A.N. I kind of rushed at the ending because I didn't want to have a long boring and drawn out conversation because knowing me, I would have gone on for pages. Plus I'm trying to make all the chapters about even. By the way, I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE IF I DON'T GET ANY REVEIWS. So just keep that in mind. If you want to be in my fan fiction in later chapters then either E-mail me at havahavanese@aol.com or just give me a review. Either way works but keep in mind it won't come in until later chapters, I need things about you (just talk to me and I'll give you a list, that would be easiest for me), and also I'm only going to put in five people . . . if I even get that many. 


	3. Woken up

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction. And yes I am fully aware what Midori-Roku  
means in Japanese.  
  
The next morning Rinku wakes up slightly surprised to find someone else in his bed with him, but then he remembered that he had decided she could sleep in his bed with him. He looked to Midori-Roku who seemed to be curled up in the fetal position. She was completely silent and her breathing was even. Rinku stared for a moment.  
  
Midori: Good morning.  
Rinku: *alarmed* you're awake?!  
Midori: yes, I have been for a while but I did not want to wake you up.  
Rinku: I don't think much could wake me up.  
  
Midori-Roku turned over silently and propped her head up with her arm gently. They both looked over to Chuu when a large grunt had erupted him from his slumber.  
  
Midori: not the most graceful of people is he.  
Rinku: I had to learn to sleep through anything with him blundering around drunk all the time.  
  
(A/N: I am fully aware that it is a total stereotype that Australian people drink a lot and if you are Australian then I didn't mean to offend you. I just think that's the kind of thing that Chuu would do.) Midori-Roku looks shocked at this.  
  
Midori: do you think he has an influence on you?  
Rinku: you mean if he lets me drink? Like I would want to. But I guess I kind of see him as my dad, in a way that he isn't. I mean he was the one that saved me from some demons.  
Midori: I am very sorry that I could not help you. I can only tell myself that it turned out better in the end for you.  
Rinku: I'm fine now. And even better now that you're back!  
Midori: I am not so sure that it is better that I am back. After all the demons might come back for me. If they find out that I am still alive.  
Rinku: they would do that?  
Midori: yes, after all I know the formula to their new poison. I think that I should leave so that I will not put you in danger.  
Rinku: we're plenty strong enough to fight against some cheap demon gang!  
Midori: I do not know. But I do know that I do not want to put you and your friends in danger.  
Rinku: you aren't putting us in any danger!  
Midori: but I would feel better if-  
Rinku: no! I won't let you leave.  
  
That shout was enough to surprise Midori-Roku and make Chuu stir. . . a little bit.  
  
Rinku: I want you to stay for a while. If you really do still love me then you should stay.  
Midori: . . . I do love you. But if I really do love you-  
Rinku: then stay.  
  
Rinku: until you are healed.  
Midori: I suppose.  
  
Midori-Roku sits over the edge of the bed and her snake slithers up to her and embraces her in the same fashion as last night.  
  
Midori: you can go back to sleep for a while. It is only six in the morning.  
Rinku: *yawn* all right.  
  
Rinku goes back under the covers and drifts back off to sleep. Midori-Roku walks downstairs and sees Touya sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. He looks up quickly and then goes back to his book.  
  
Midori: I am surprised to see anyone else in this household up. After all, the rest of them seem like the type to sleep in.  
Touya: after a while you tend to get tired of sleeping in the same room with Jin. His stuff seems to crawl it's way over.  
Midori: *chuckles briefly* I suppose it always seems that way.  
  
Touya nods quickly and continues reading. Midori-Roku makes her way over to the counter and makes a cup of tea. (She seems to know where everything is, just guess it's one of her obscene powers.) She then sits down at the table and drinks her tea slowly. After a while both of them hear a large thump from Rinku's and Chuu's room followed by a small shout of which they couldn't understand. They both look up with worried looks. Touya helped Midori-Roku up the stairs a little bit then they knocked on the door. They walked inside to find out that Chuu had been sleepwalking. Both of them sighed in relief but Midori-Roku sighed more inside. For she was scared that the demons had come back for her. It turns out that Chuu had been sleepwalking and had fallen onto Rinku's bed. He had fallen right on Rinku (who is relatively small) with his quite large and heaviness. (Really don't care if that's not the best way to put it.) After they got Chuu off of Rinku it was nearly nine o'clock. They weren't able to push him off but Touya gave him a good. Cold. Shock.  
  
Midori: I am just glad that's all it was.  
Rinku: I'm just glad he's off me!  
Chuu: sorry there.  
Touya: what were you dreaming about anyway?  
Chuu: uh. he he. Nothing.  
Rinku: I get the feeling that we don't want to know.  
  
They all go downstairs after disentangling a sleeping Jin from his covers. They all walked downstairs and had assorted easy things for breakfast, like toast, or cereal.  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to update and I had to update something else too. Which took a while. And about putting other people in the fic. If I don't get five people then I won't put anyone in and I want five different people. Not two people pretending or wanting to be several. Anyway hope that you enjoy it! The next chapter will be longer. 


	4. Feeling better

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction. And yes I am fully aware what Midori-Roku  
means in Japanese.  
  
After a fairly short breakfast they all decide to go out and practice. Midori decides to go along with them and watch. They're walking along through the forest to a clearing that they know well so that they don't hurt their house while training.  
  
Jin: are ya feelin' better taday?  
Midori: yes, thank you for asking. I am feeling much better.  
Chuu: good to hear.  
Midori: what do you all train for?  
Touya: we are mercenaries for the most part.  
Midori: oh? What is it that you usually do?  
Rinku: It always seems like a whole bunch of random stuff that people want us to do for them.  
Midori: really. Sounds interesting.  
  
They finally made it to the clearing. It was a pretty place and there was a small stream running through it. Midori-Roku sat down and watched them train. They trained for about half an hour then Midori-Roku started to get slightly bored. She had mainly been watching Rinku sparring with Jin. Midori-Roku smiled to herself. He really was happy here and they really did care about him. She found that she had some inner strength that seemed to be intact from her injuries. Her snake was up in the tree and she found that she could stand on her own. She leaned against the tree for a moment then let go and she seemed to be fine. She felt some small aches where there had once been a wound but otherwise she was fine. She walked around for a moment. She had forgotten how fast she could heal when she was happy. Chuu and Touya were too busy training to notice her, but Jin looked over long enough to see her walking slowly. Rinku saw him look over where she was and looked himself. But Jin hit him. He stopped but Chuu and Touya continued. Midori-Roku walked over to Rinku and Jin.  
  
Rinku: you're feeling better?  
Midori: much actually.  
Jin: you must heal pretty quick.  
Midori: yes, I suppose faster than most.  
Rinku: but you see how good I've gotten?  
Midori: yes, I am quite surprised. Might I try? I feel that if I sit any longer I may turn to stone in my sleep.  
Rinku: it's fine with me. Why don't you try Jin, I'm gonna rest for a second.  
Midori: of course.  
Jin: are you sure that you're all right?  
Midori: I have had much worse and more dire situations.  
Jin: your choice.  
  
Midori-Roku walks in front of Jin in a systematic manner. Rinku goes and sits down under the same tree that Midori-Roku was before.  
Midori-Roku waited for a moment as Jin got ready to start. Jin tried a playful punch at her and she dodged easily. Jin seemed surprised that she was well enough to dodge that well. Midori-Roku tried a swing at Jin but he dodged as well. Jin tried a couple more of punches but this time instead of dodging Midori-Roku stopped them with her hands. Jin, without realizing it, increased the pressure of his punches with frustration of sparring. Midori-Roku eventually started to attempt to hit him back but neither of them could hit each other.  
Jin had to admit that she was a pretty good fighter. They sparred for a couple of minutes and for a little while Touya and Chuu stopped to watch. They too were surprised to see that Midori-Roku was well enough to fight. She seemed to the a fluid grace that followed her everywhere, from walking, to fighting, even to speaking, right down to her breath and blinking. She was fluid, just as you would imagine a snake to be if it were in battle. After a while finally Midori-Roku knocked Jin back a small bit, it caused both of them to stop. Midori-Roku was breathing deeper and Jin was also breathing heavier.  
  
Jin: yer pretty good for someone who's hurt.  
Midori: I suppose. I used to be far better but I have not practiced in ages. But I do feel that it is a useful talent. I shall let Rinku get back to his training, after all.  
  
Midori-Roku goes back to her place under the tree and her snake slithers down to greet her. The other four go bak to their training as Midori-Roku rests under the tree. She had almost forgotten how to fight.  
Then just as he eyelids felt as though they were going to seal, she heard a leathery type of flowing of wind. She recognized that sound for she should. It was what she remembered from every day of her life. The sound of her wings. She looked up to the sky. Nothing was there. Then the systematic pulses of the memorable sound stopped. She then felt a chilled hand grasp around her mouth. She looked to Rinku and Jin. They didn't notice. She feared that she knew who it was.  
  
A/N: well, that's that chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I was writing on some other fanfiction's so it took that long. violet sux my butt if she is reading this. IF YOU ARE I SHALL SMITE THEE WITH THE WORDS 'BLOODY MURDER'. 


	5. AkaiShi

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction.  
  
Midori-Roku felt herself being pulled away from Rinku, and her safety. She felt worn out from the sparring that she had just done. But she felt the scaly grip clamped tightly over her mouth, which secured her fate. She already knew who it was. She just couldn't do anything about it. After a while she felt herself stop and then opened her eyes. She was sitting in a dimly lit cave. There were several more of the scaly demons that had stolen her wings there. She turned to the one who had captured her. She looked to her wings on him. She could see that there was a patch of raw skin that connected her wings to the wretched beast. She felt deep hatred for the lowly being before her that had taken her pride and joy. Now she couldn't fly. That was the one thing that she adored more in life than Rinku. Her son. Or so she thought of him as.  
  
Voice: so. You thought that you could get away from our watchful eyes did you?  
Midori: no. I knew that I could not get out of your reach but I had to try.  
Voice: a sad attempt I must say. You of all people should know that you cannot hide from us.  
Midori: I know that.  
Voice: then why did you try?  
Midori: if I were to tell you then you would take it away from me.  
Voice: well now I must know.  
Midori: if you try, I shall deny.  
Voice: witty as always. I must tell you that your manners are deplorable in such a situation. Usually you are so well behaved. But I suppose anyone would be sour if they were stuck as you are.  
Midori: I suppose so. If only I could get to know which one you were.  
Voice: If you try, I shall deny. After all it is only fair. You give what I get, which is nothing; therefore you get what I give. Which is nothing more, and nothing less.  
Midori: I have an idea as to who you are but it would be of no consequence for me to ask. For you are all the same to me.  
Voice: how could you say that? We are all very different. But apparently you don't understand that. To you we are all but facsimile's.  
Midori: Akai-Shi.  
Akai-Shi: I should have known that one would get you.  
Midori: I should have known it was you.  
Akai-Shi: why so rude all of the sudden. Have you forgotten all that they taught you? Or have you already forgotten them with your terrible memory. After all you cannot remember everything, right?  
  
Midori-Roku is now sitting in a chair. She seems to be sitting of her own accord but there are demons guarding the entrance to the cave. Akai-Shi is circling Midori-Roku as she sits there with a hating look on her face.  
  
Midori: I suppose not.  
Akai-Shi: well at least you can admit it. Now, back to finding what it is that you are trying to hide.  
Midori: I will never tell you.  
Akai-Shi: well you cannot blame me for trying. After all, I do not know everything about you. But my guess would be that you are trying to get yourself out of this.  
Midori: no, just seeing if I can tell you now.  
  
Midori-Roku sat there for hours. She couldn't move. They bound her hands. She had lost track of time but it seemed to pass painfully slow. In her mind she prayed that they would find her. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. Pleading. Begging to be released. Then she blinked and they fell. It seemed as though they would never stop. Her eyes began to itch. All of the tears she could muster poured from her. But she wouldn't tell. She couldn't. After all she had done. She abandoned him. She couldn't then turn around and let them use him against her. But she pleaded that he would come to save her. Her boy.  
  
*~*~* Back with the others*~*~*  
  
After a while they found that Midori-Roku was missing. They were somewhat tired from training but not unable. They saw scratch marks around the tree that Midori-Roku had been sitting under.  
  
Rinku: *worried* what if they came to get her?  
Jin: I hope not.  
Chuu: I hafta say that those scratch marks don't say that she's unharmed.  
Rinku: I hope she's okay.  
  
Touya could see that Rinku was very worried about Midori-Roku.  
  
Rinku: do you think we could find her?  
Touya: I don't know. Whoever it was they were flying.  
Rinku: we have to find her!  
  
A/N: well, how was it? if you liked it tell me. If you want more tell me. If you don't want more, don't tell me. If you don't like it don't tell me. But I do like good comments. If you don't remember. . . REVEIW = UPDATES 


	6. Asking for a favor

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction.  
  
Midori had been sitting there for hours. She was vaguely aware of where she was but she no longer cared. All she could think about was protecting Rinku. She couldn't tell him about Rinku. Not after she had put Rinku through suffering before. Even while he was a child. It had been enough to have lost his first mother, much less his foster mother. She wished that she could be with him. After a while she wondered whether or not they were trying to get her to tell about Rinku or trying to just punish her for messing up. It didn't matter though.  
  
None of them quite knew what to do to find her but they had to try. Jin flew up into the air to see if he could see her in the distance but to no avail. They didn't have any idea on what else to do but they had to try. They could all tell that Rinku was worried.  
  
Jin: I didn't see anything.  
Rinku: then how are we going to find her?  
Chuu: if I had to guess I would say that those demons from before got her.  
Touya: but they didn't have wings?  
Rinku: but remember. They took Midori-Roku's wings.  
Chuu: yeah. So it must have been those same demons.  
Jin: if you ask me I think that we need some help with this one.  
  
They knocked on his door. After a moment the door opened to a very surprised Yuseke, Botan, and Kuwabara.  
  
Yuseke: what are you all doing here?  
Touya: we need your help with something.  
Kuwabara: what do you need from us??  
  
They walked in the door.  
  
Chuu: Rinku found the woman who cared for him before I found him and we helped her. But she had gotten in trouble with this demon group and now they have her. We need your help finding them.  
Yuseke: how can we help?  
Jin: not so much you as Koenma.  
Chuu: we're thinking that Koenma could help us find them.  
Yuseke: what makes you think that he'll do that for me?  
Rinku: we don't have anything else that we can do for her.  
Yuseke: I guess.  
Botan: I'll take you to him. (A/N: don't ask me how they get to spirit world but they do so . . . that's how it's going to work!)  
  
In spirit world.  
  
Koenma: I have heard of these demons. They are a very notorious group that I've been meaning to exterminate.  
Yuseke: you mean send me in to do it for you right?  
Koenma: if you think of it that way, yes. But I am afraid that I cannot tell you the location of their gang. If I were who knows what you would do.  
Rinku: but you have to tell us!  
Koenma: if you were willing to aid Yuseke on his mission then you would be able to go. But you have to help him and not just do your own petty little business.  
Jin: we'll help.  
Koenma: all right then. Yuseke I think that with their help you won't need to bother Hiei or Kurama. Kuwabara didn't come here so we don't need to bother him either.  
  
Koenma hands them a map and they're off to it. The map brings them to a cave in the middle of nowhere. They venture inside the seemingly deserted cave. It grows increasingly dark the farther they go. Finally they come to a door. A normal door but it's made of stone to look like wood. There is no handle.  
  
Yuseke: so I guess we break it down?  
  
Yuseke punches it with all his strength. Dust is ejected into the air and they all cough.  
  
Yuseke: well that's a pretty strong door.  
Jin: here lemme try.  
  
Jin tries his tornado fists but also to no avail. The door is still ejecting as much dust as ever and it's starting to get kind of foggy in there. Chuu tried then but didn't work. Touya didn't have much to try but he didn't work. Rinku looked to the others who all had failed. He didn't know what to do but he had to get to Midori-Roku. He racked his brains to think of some way to open the door. Then he remembered something that Midori-Roku had told him when he was young. She had told it to him the last time he had seen her before she never came back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flash back*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midori-Roku and Rinku are sitting outside staring at the sun setting over the lake that was near their house. Midori-Roku wasn't watching the sun though. Rinku noticed this and turned to her.  
  
Rinku: why don't you watch the sunset? It's really beautiful.  
Midori: I have something much better to watch.  
Rinku: what's that?  
Midori: you. You're much better than the sunset. Though one only comes at a certain day every day. You're better no matter how much I see you. You can tire of the sunset but I could never tire of you. I love you.  
Rinku: I love you too.  
  
Rinku smiled and Midori-Roku smiled back sweetly.  
  
Midori: Rinku, I have something important to tell you and you have to promise me that you can never forget it if you truly love me.  
Rinku: yes. I promise.  
Midori: it's a poem. Here it is:  
  
You are my one and only love. I'll show you that the entrance will not work with a simple shove. But you've showed me what really matters, Bring the paper that must change to tatters. But nothing can bring me back once I'm gone. For you will have to take the first steps as of a fawn. You leave me here with nothing to fake, I can't believe I made this mistake. I love you truly forever and always, But soon there will be nothing that will fill my lonely days. With love I tell you how I feel, My loneliness that will forever seal. Never can I once go back, For now I show my love never to lack. With nothing here, And with nothing found, I shed a tear, But you've shown me to the ground. I cry, I sob, I try, But I can't stop. This feeling that I know you know, Will bring me to let you go.  
  
Some of the verses may make no sense for a while but they will later. Can you remember that please? For me?  
  
Rinku: I think so. But can you write it down for me?  
Midori: of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinku's hand drifted up to his hat and reached into the brim. He felt the leathery paper. He could never lose that paper. He couldn't. It had now become a part of him. He knew it by heart but he still had to keep the paper with him. He read the poem in his head. Some of those lines never made sense to him until now. He took one last look at the paper while he could. The others were paying no attention to Rinku, just trying to find a way to open the door. Rinku ripped the paper. It seemed like it was almost like he was ripping part of his skin off. He hadn't ever wanted to get rid of his paper ever. But he had to, to help her. It was in many pieces now. Then they all felt an odd wind in the tunnel. They all looked to Jin who looked just as surprised as the rest of them. The tatters flew from Rinku's outstretched hands and cracked the door apart upon their touch. They all looked into the dark that seemed to flood the room. They all heard one blood-curdling scream as they listened for a moment. They all knew whom it was from . . .  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed it! three reviews for one update. Fair? But don't forget that I want to put some people in this fic! All you have to do is e- mail me telling me your e-mail and I'll send you a list to send back to me after you have filled it out and I'll put you in! simple isn't it? well I actually want people to be in this fic. But preferably I would prefer you to be a demon. But it's your choice. That doesn't mean that you have to be a demon. I would just prefer it. 


	7. Escape with a regret

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction.  
  
They listened to the scream for a moment and Rinku could feel his eyes welling up. The scream stopped suddenly and they could almost still hear it's ring haunting them.  
  
Yusuke: what was that?  
Rinku: it was Midori-Roku.  
Chuu: ya' don't know that.  
Rinku: yes I do! We have to go help her!  
Touya: but we can't see in there?  
Rinku: so what!  
  
Rinku starts for the door holding back tears but Chuu grabs the back of his shirt. Rinku turns back to Chuu anger in his face.  
  
Rinku: don't stop me! I have to go help her!  
Yusuke: first lets get something so that we can see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, inside the room*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midori-Roku is sitting in a chair with her arms bound to the handle and her feet also bound to the legs of the chair. She could barely feel a trickle of blood down her arm. She couldn't see but she could feel. After all she was a snake demon. She could smell the blood spreading down her arms. She could have also sworn that she had heard Rinku but she disregarded it.  
  
She felt tired. Then she remembered that she was not alone. She smelled the air to feel that someone was there. Not Akai-Shi. She recognized it but she didn't know who it was. It could have been any of them.  
  
Akai-Shi: just because you're here doesn't mean that you can defeat me.  
Mystery voice #1: but it is not just me. After all you do not think that I would be dense enough to not think about the laws of the situation.  
Akai-Shi: the laws can be bent.  
Mystery voice #2: but not broken. Blah blah blah. That is all you ever said. Now if you would be kind enough to give Midori-Roku back we will be on our way.  
Akai-Shi: and I would give you to her why?  
Mystery voice #1: I am bored with this.  
  
Midori-Roku heard a slash and foot steps towards her. Then she heard a few other sounds but finally the stopped and she smelled blood. Not much but some. Then one of the people came towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for a moment. Then she felt a tug on her ropes and they went slack. She opened her eyes to see one glowing red eye. She moved her left hand to her right arm to put pressure upon the gash on it. She smiled and she could tell that they were smiling back.  
  
Midori-Roku: is it really you Aoi-Go?  
Kuroi-Ku: (yeah yeah I know repetitive names) and me. You remember me right?  
Midori-Roku: Kuroi-Ku?  
Kuroi-Ku: yeah but you can just call me Cress. I go by that now, don't like the attention.  
Midori-Roku: it has been so long.  
Aoi-Go: I also go by a different title. You may call me Mech (Meh- k).  
Midori-Roku: I cannot believe that it is really you. I have not seen you in so long.  
Cress: and I you. But I believe that those newfound friends of yours have come.  
Midori-Roku: they have? Where are they?  
Mech: over by the door.  
Midori-Roku: I should go get them.  
Mech: they have come far to find you and it would be. . . shall I say disappointing to find that you are fine and their trip has been for nothing.  
Cress: I say that we leave and find them later telling them that you do not wish to speak about your trials at freedom. Of course not in that form but if we are to leave we must be swift about it.  
Midori-Roku: I suppose. But I will leave a note for Rinku.  
  
A few minutes later they were gone. With a bloodied chair and simple note on the seat of it with severed rope littering the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Note*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are my one and only love. Your tenderness would lift me up and above. But you've shown me what really matters, But the feelings that I had for you will live forever in their tatters. But nothing can bring me back once I'm gone. For I will have to be alone in the early of the dawn. You leave me here with nothing to fake, I can't believe I made this mistake. I love you truly forever and always, But soon there will be nothing that will fill my lonely days. With love I tell you how I feel, My loneliness that will forever seal. Never can I once go back, For now I show my love to lack. With nothing here, And with nothing found, I shed a tear, But you've shown me to the ground. I cry, I sob, I try, But I can't stop. This feeling that I know you know, Will bring me to let you go.  
  
Although it may be of little use to you now I fear that you have lost something that may have been more important than most. I know that I can never bring it back but it had to be done. I pray thee the best and in truth I am fine. I shall meet again with you my love. I promise you that if nothing else. We will meet again although not in the spirit realm. I bid adieu to thee for the time being my love. My one and only true love forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Note*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the outside they all heard a few sounds as Yusuke had gone back up to get a flashlight from Botan. By the time he had come back he had missed it all. Little did they know that at this point Midori-Roku had already gone. As they ventured in Rinku was the first to find the chair. He ran up and read the note.  
  
Touya: what does it say?  
Rinku: she's fine. She says she will see us soon.  
Yusuke: does she say when?  
Rinku: no but she says she will.  
  
They all left after they had made sure that nobody was there. They all wracked their brains to try and figure out how she had gotten out but could not figure it out.  
  
As they left the dark cave little did they know that a pair of mismatched eyes were watching them. Tearing up at the sight. They closed, shed a tear and turned away and left for a while. That would be the last time for a while that Rinku would see those beautiful sea green and pistachio mismatched eyes. They disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER. If that's what you call it. Perhaps it was anti- climactic but I liked it and that's all that really matters. Need three reviews to update and I have computer dolls of all the characters that aren't yu yu hakusho. Just ask me and I'll send them to you. And I'm still asking for people to join in on the fic but if you don't want to be by the time I post next chapter then I can't put you in. So you have about one week if you want to be in my fic then the offer is closed. 


	8. One Last Time My Love

Is it you?  
I don't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
Also not a yaoi fan fiction.  
  
Rinku sat at the window for almost a week straight. All of them could feel his pain but could do nothing for him. Chuu could hear him cry at night. And he would have such terrible nightmares. He would flail and scream. None of them tried anything for him. They just did their best to console him.  
  
Midori-Roku was sitting inside a nice cozy warm house. She was also staring out the window. She felt so bad for leaving Rinku. But she couldn't think of a time to get out and find him. She still didn't want to put him in danger. After all for him to see her again she had to be without Cress or Mech. Those two really weren't very social. Espetially Mech. She didn't even want to think of what Mech would do if she were to meet someone else.  
  
Mech was, how shall we say, somewhat crazy. After all they were all created by the same hermits. They had been created by one human, one demon, and one either animal or elixer. Unfortunately the human part of Mech was mentally unstable, but the hermits didn't know that so when they made her part of her mind collapsed. She had trouble with feelings and rationale.  
  
But neither of them cared that much. After she had found out who her sisters were she was content. She was the last of them to be created. After her, the hermits had died. Actually Mech had killed them. She thought of herself as an abomination. She was a poorly put together praying mantis demon. She couldn't quite think straight most of the time. But she did have a vast assortment of intelligence.  
  
Midori-Roku sighed as she stared out the window. Cress walked up behind her and began speaking to her.  
  
Cress: I am sorry that you had to leave Rinku. I know how much he meant to you.  
Midori: no. You do not really know till you have felt it.  
Cress: I guess I would not. Anything I can do to help?  
Midori: yeah. Convince Mech to meet someone else.  
Cress: I have to say that I have been waiting for that for years. It still has not happened but I have eternity to wait.  
Mech: I do not appreciate you speaking about me behind my back.  
Cress: sorry. Not really saying much though.  
Mech: what are you speaking about?  
Midori: how many people have you met in your life Mech?  
Mech: eight.  
Midori: I know the first seven, but what is the last one.  
Mech: the last one is one that met in one of my previous lives.  
Cress: previous lives?  
Mech: one of the lives that was once one of mine but has now joined to this one. One of the victims. It was the human's life. They had one person to them that they say they loved. That's the only one they can remember.  
Cress: you can remember that kind of stuff?  
Mech: no. She tells me of him. I like to hear of him. He was her love. They were to wed, but she was captured and forced into creation of me.  
Cress: is that why she was. . . unstable?  
Mech: I do not understand it. But she tries to explain it. I still don't understand.  
  
Midori-Roku just stood there, pity in her eyes as she stared at the empty shell of this poor dear friend. Mech just stood there robotically.  
  
Midori: I'm sorry.  
Mech: for what?  
Midori: but I must leave. I am not sure of when but I must within the next year. But if I am to leave you must follow. And I see that you will never do that. But I must force you to learn of what she speaks.  
Mech: I do not understand.  
Midori: WHY THE HELL NOT! YOU HAVE TO! I DID IT! WHY CAN'T YOU!  
  
Cress and Mech both start at this comment. Midori-Roku continued to stare angrily at them. Finally she just fell to the floor weeping.  
  
Midori: I have to see him. I can't just break my promise to Rinku. I can't just leave him there expecting me! I have to go see him!  
  
Cress and Mech still just stood there dumbfounded by her. Cress then moved forward to hug Midori-Roku. She warmly returned the hug. Mech just stood there confused.  
  
Midori: do you understand now?  
Mech: no. I'm sorry I do not.  
Midori: but you have to. Otherwise you would not be sorry.  
Mech: perhaps I understand more than I know but I am still not ready to leave and meet anyone else.  
Cress: we will give you two months to reconsider this and learn. But after that we will leave you, perhaps forever. Without you we may die.  
  
Mech: I do not know what to say.  
Midori: say that you will try.  
Mech: I will try.  
  
Rinku continued to stare out the window and wait for Midori-Roku to return as she said she would in her letter. A month passed and she still had not shown up. He was beginning to get discouraged. But one day he went for a walk to see if he could find her. He then saw a snake but it didn't seem to care. He reached out and touched it. It's slender lithe form slithered out of his grip. This made him remember Midori-Roku even more. He went home and waited another month.  
  
Midori-Roku walked up to Mech who was sitting up a tree.  
  
Midori: do you understand now?  
Mech: somewhat. I know more than I did previously. But I do not understand completely.  
Midori: are you ready to leave?  
Mech: yes.  
Cress: then let us go!  
  
They walked for nearly a day then they finally made it to the same house that Rinku had brought her back to. Midori-Roku stopped for a moment just out of view in the bushes. She walked forward with Cress and Mech. She knocked on the door. It was around ten at night. Chuu walked to the door after closing Rinku into his room to sleep. He opened the door to Midori-Roku standing there.  
  
Chuu: Midori-Roku?  
Midori: yes. I am here to see Rinku.  
Chuu: uh. . . sure. Lemme just go wake 'im up.  
Midori: I would be very thankful.  
  
Chuu walks off upstairs to wake up Rinku. Midori-Roku and her friends walked inside, much to the surprise of Jin and Touya.  
  
Jin: Midori-Roku?  
Mdiori: yes, how are you Jin?  
Jin: fine.  
Touya: who are they?  
Cress: my name is Cress. And this is . . .  
Mech: Mech.  
Jin: okay.  
  
At that point Rinku walked downstairs rubbing his eyes. He looked forward to see Midori-Roku standing there smiling. Rinku ran up to her and hugged her hips. Midori-Roku keeled down so that she could hug him back.  
  
Rinku: Midori-Roku! You're all right!  
Midori: yes, I am fine. Are you?  
Rinku: I'm really happy you're back.  
Midori: unfortunately I cannot stay. I must leave before I put you in any more danger.  
Rinku: what?  
Midori: I can stay for a little while longer but not any longer. For if I were to stay here with you, they would come back for me again. I promise you though that as soon as the threat is gone I will be back here as fast as I can.  
Rinku: I don't care though!  
Midori: that is why I am doing this though. Because I care. I will stay until morn then I must return.  
Rinku: but why?  
Midori: I am sorry. I wish it were different. But it is not and I cannot change it.  
Mech: I understand.  
Touya: what?  
Mech: I understand how they feel. They do not feel sympathy, regret, or any other emotion. Just love. Nothing more.  
Jin: you're confusing me.  
Mech: but I never understood before. I do now though. Now she can rest in peace.  
Cress: that is nice Mech.  
  
The next morning Rinku woke to find Midori-Roku and her friends gone. He felt bad but he just had to hope that he would see her again.  
  
Midori-Roku split up from Cress and Mech. She was caught by Akai- Shi. She regretted not staying to say goodbye to Rinku but she couldn't change it now. Cress and Mech searched for their friend but never found her. All they found was a snakes pelt hung on a bloodied tree. Rinku never say her again, nor did anyone else. Later Cress and Mech found Akai- Shi and killed her. Akai-Shi admitted to killing Midori-Roku.  
  
A/N: I happen to like the ending. Sad sad, tear, tear. Oh well. NOW I CAN START ANOTHER FIC! 


End file.
